Nova Bright: The Outcast Avenger
by RobinDanielle
Summary: I used to be one of the Avengers, but you've never heard of me, because I had betrayed them with Loki when he attacked New York…or so they had thought. Now, years later, I've managed to get kidnapped again...by someone a hundred times worse than Loki-The Mad Titan Thanos. Thanos/OC. Hints at Loki/OC in the beginning.{Takes place during Infinity War}
1. Prologue

My name is Nova. Nova Bright. Or it used to be. When I was one of them. The Avengers. I still don't know how my life got to where it is now. Oh wait a minute…yes I do. It all started when an immortal from a place called Asgard decided to come to my home planet and try to take it over.

I still don't know what drew Loki to me. I mean sure I was powerful, but there had to be other meta-humans out there, if not from Earth, then somewhere. I hadn't asked for this. Hadn't asked for the power to control pretty much any kind of raw power. Hadn't asked for Loki to take notice of me, to be kidnapped by him off of the Helicarrier after we imprisoned him…

And I sure as hell hadn't asked to start falling for him. I had tried to hide it after New York. Had tried to pretend. But eventually the others started to wonder if maybe I had chosen to go with Loki that day. Thor was the only one who hadn't shunned me. In fact, he had even taken me to Asgard to see to Loki's punishment. I had gone back and forth since then, between Asgard and Earth, never really fitting in at one place or another. Over night I had gone from superhero to an outcast. All because of Loki.

But eventually, Asgard won me over. I had loved it there. The people, the architecture, the fact that you could look up at the sky and see into space. And eventually me and Loki had settled into a relationship—a rocky, sort of twisted relationship. But still. We had both finally come to the conclusion that we were perfect for each other.

So you can imagine I was pretty upset when I found out that he had duped the Asgardians into believing that he was Odin. What an ass.

And then Hela had come. Me and Heimdall had helped the women and children to escape just in time for Asgard to be blown to smithereens. Finally I had found a home…and it was gone. All because of a stupid goddess who thirsted for death and wanted the throne. Just like Loki had. But Loki had finally redeemed himself.

So now we were on a ship—me, Thor, Loki, Heimdall, and the survivors of Asgard. Even the Hulk had shown up. I hadn't seen him in ages so it was a nice reunion. It was looking like a new beginning for all of us.

Until a massive spaceship ten times bigger than ours showed up. And then the really bad shit started happening.

Or rather, Thanos happened…


	2. Chapter 1

_KABOOM!_

The whole ship shook.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing good," Loki commented.

Another explosion. This one actually sent me to the floor. People started screaming.

Thor held his hand out to me. "Are you alright?" He pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah." I didn't feel alright though. Everything in my senses was telling me that something big was coming. Something powerful. I turned around. The survivors were clinging to each other.

I felt the crinkle of energy in the air even before the black space appeared, the screeching sound of ripped apart metal filling the room. The hole grew, a crackling purple ring around it.

Someone was coming onto our ship.

Me and Loki glanced at each other. He shrugged. "Froststar?"

I grinned at him and grabbed his hand. "Froststar."

Me and Loki had discovered some while back through experimenting that when our hands were joined and we both tapped into our powers we could create some kind of frost blast.

Of course this was me and Loki, so we had to give it a snazzier name.

I felt the cold kiss my fingertips then felt the hot, tingling sensation of my own powers rise up to meet it. I heard a sound of frosty breath as our powers co-mingled.

"On my mark," Loki said.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. This was it. Whatever was coming through that hole, we would meet it. And we would defeat it.

Wouldn't we?

First laser blasts shot out of the hole. Several of the survivors fell, slain. Me and Loki didn't even wait. Before the shooters could even come through we let loose our blast. A light bluish silver frost shot from our combined hands. Then there was quiet. For a few seconds anyway. Then this dark elf looking chick stepped through. She was flanked by some kind of large troll looking creature. They moved aside and a slender alien with a face that I could only describe as a wrinkled up grape stepped through. He was wearing a dark robe.

And he looked way too calm.

I glanced back and forth between Thor and Loki.

"Uh...one for the each of us?"

"Nova, you take the dark elf. You like those, right?" Thor grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You just _have_ to bring that shit up _right_ now?"

Grapehead spread out his hands. "Welcome all. You stand in the presence of the Children of Thanos."

My face fell. I had only heard that name a few times. But it had been enough.

"Can we uh...have our ship back please? Or do you plan to come with us?" Thor said.

Grape smiled. Somehow that made him look even more creepy. "Come with you? You are not going anywhere...Not alive at least."

"Alright that's enough of this. What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh just one simple thing. Something one of you possesses."

I had already let go of Loki's hand, but now a cold sensation had crept into my chest. This reminded me way too much of when me and the Avengers had faced off against Loki in Germany. He had given a similar speech then—one about power and the people who possessed it.

He had not been talking about just himself either.

"Well you can tell Thanos I'm not interested," I said through grit teeth.

"I don't think he's talking about you, darling," Loki whispered in my ear.

Sure enough Grapehead's face scrunched up in confusion.

I gave him a snide smile and a dismissive wave. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh you've got me intrigued now, my dear. But unfortunately my lord Thanos grows impatient. And so do I."

Grapehead gestured at Elf and Troll. They slowly advanced towards us.

A silver sheen lit up my hands, my eyes turning the same color. "I got the elf."

The three of us advanced. And the battle began.

If a battle is what you want to call a massacre.

((((()))))

My head pounded like the Hulk was punching it. I tried to move, but couldn't. I glanced down at myself. I was lying on the floor. Some kind of thick cable was wrapped around me. I glanced around and saw the floor littered with dead bodies. I let out a shaky breath.

"This one is powerful, my lord. I had to take her by surprise to subdue her."

The silky voice was coming from over my shoulder. I started to crane my neck to try to see the speaker, but my head hurt too much.

"Really?"

Something massive moved into my vision. Or rather, someone. This had to be him. Thanos. Light purple skin poked out from under his helmet. My heart was pounding so badly my chest almost hurt. Or maybe it was because my bindings felt like a boa constrictor around me.

"What's your name, child?"

His voice was deep and rich.

I licked my lips. "Nothing that would be of interest to you."

To my surprise, he smiled.

"You have spunk. I like that." Thanos crouched down next to me. "Maybe we can get to know each other better."

I let out a gasp as his large, thick finger reached out and stroked my temple.

"Do not…touch her!"

This time I did crane my neck to the right. Thor! I hadn't even known if he was still alive or not.

"Ahh. So the Asgardian prince still lives."

Thanos stood. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I tried to squirm, but my bindings held me fast. I heard a grunting sound and very reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Thanos had picked up Thor and had forced him to his knees.

"Perhaps we can negotiate," Loki pleaded calmly.

"Negotiate? Did I not spare your woman?"

My mouth fell open. What was Thanos talking about? What all had happened while I was knocked out?

"I could have killed her. Maybe I should kill him."

Thanos hoisted Thor up as emphasis.

"No!" I cried out.

Silence. I picked my head up. I really hated that I could hardly see anything and the dead woman lying on the side of me was really starting to freak me out.

"We can talk about this. Whatever you want, we can give it to you, but please no one else has to die!"

"I hear your pain, little one. But sadly that is going to happen."

Thanos almost sounded regretful. I wanted to punch his stupid purple face.

"So...what's it to be, god of mischief? The Tesseract or your brother's head? I assume you have a preference."

"Oh I do. Kill away."

"WHAT?!" I could practically hear the smirk on Loki's face. "Oh my _gods,_ Loki!" I let my head fall back.

"If you can think of another way, my love, I would really like to hear it," Loki retorted.

"Well you don't have to make-" I tried to crane my neck to see Loki, who was behind me to my right. I grunted then let my head fall again. "Someone please get me up."

No one said anything.

"Hello!" I cried sarcastically.

I cried out again as I shot upwards into the air, then my stomach gave a lurch as I was turned completely around and dropped to my knees. Grapehead lowered his hands.

"Thank you," I told him.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes. Thanos grinned at me. He had taken his helmet off.

"Better, little one?"

Why oh why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut? Carnage. There was carnage everywhere. I was literally kneeling on a carpet of bodies. Loki stood staring at me. Thanos's massive right hand gripped Thor by the head. And on his left hand...I hadn't noticed it before.

I had heard of the Infinity Gauntlet. But to actually see it on someone... And it already had a stone in it. A sick feeling started to twist my stomach.

"Thanos...please...let's talk about this."

He smiled at me again. For some reason, the sick feeling intensified. "You have heart, child. But the time for talk is over."

His gauntlet covered hand made a fist. "So what's it to be, Asgardian? The Tesseract," the stone lit up purple, "or you brother?"

Poor Thor. His face was a wreck. Was that a bit of blood I saw near his mouth even?

"Loki..." he pleaded.

I glanced back and forth between Loki and Thanos.

"You have my answer," Loki said.

"No..." I mewled.

Asshole! Gods, why did I have to love him so much?

"Very well." Thanos turned his attention back to Thor. "Farewell, prince of Asgard."

The stone brightened. Thor cried out as bright purple tendrils connected to his head. My mouth fell open. I struggled more against my bindings. The left side of Thor's face lit up, like the power was inside his skin. He screamed in agony.

I could smell it. The power. Even in my own anguish I inhaled, panting like a junky who just snorted crack. Thor screamed louder.

"Stop." My voice was weak. "Thanos, stop!"

Thanos kept on.

"THANOS!"

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Loki yelled at the same time.

Thor was panting. "We don't have the Tesseract! It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki lifted his right hand and the Tesseract appeared.

My mouth fell open. Oh he was dead. He was so dead. Because if Thanos wasn't going to kill him, then I was going to. "You stole…the Tesseract."

Thor scowled at Loki. "You really are the worst, brother."

Loki held out the Tesseract to Thanos. "I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian."

Loki tilted his chin up at Thanos. "Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another…we have a Hulk."

The Hulk came flying and slammed into Thanos, knocking the titan down. I was proud of him. I wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hide for this long.

Loki came up to me. "Take the Tesseract. Hide it. Try to make it back to earth and find the others."

I stared at him in shock. "I would do that if I wasn't _tied up_!"

The Tesseract flew from Loki's hand. Loki whirled around and we both stared at Grape, who grinned snidely at us.

"Thank you for this."

Thanos and the Hulk fought. Thor tried to stagger to his feet, but super fast, my cables unwound around me, shooting out and wrapping around Thor's arms. He cried out and tried to fight them. Thanos slammed the Hulk to the ground. He placed his foot on his chest.

"Not bad. But still not good enough."

Loki grabbed my hand. "On my mark," he breathed in my ear.

Thanos grabbed a massive sword, preparing to stab it into the Hulk. He hefted it for the killing blow.

"Fuck this shit," I snarled. I let go of Loki's hand and held out both of my hands, palm forward.

Silver energy blasts flew from my hands. They slammed into Thanos, knocking him off kilter. The Hulk staggered to his feet as Thanos regained his balance. A massive beam of rainbow energy shot out of nowhere without warning.

The Bifrost. Heimdall was still alive. The Hulk went flying through the beam and out of the ship. The beam disappeared. Thanos grabbed his sword. He loomed over Heimdall.

"No!" I rushed forward, but Loki grabbed me. "You got what you wanted. You know you would have just killed the Hulk anyway. Just like the rest of us." My voice broke and to my horror, a tear fell. I shook my head. "Don't do this."

Thanos's icy gaze fell on me. "You have courage, child. I shall much enjoy hearing your story."

He plunged the sword into Heimdall's chest.

"Nooo!"

I turned away as blood started to come out of Heimdall's mouth. Loki held me as my tears flowed freely. I was so lost in my grief, I didn't even notice Grape present the Tesseract to Thanos. Didn't see Thanos crush it. Didn't see him place the Space Stone in the Gauntlet. It barely even registered when Loki finally released me from his embrace.

"You know, if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena," he told Thanos.

Jesus Christ, was he seriously doing this? Swearing fealty to Thanos? Or was he up to something? You could never tell with Loki. It was one of the things I both loved and hated about him.

"Well if you consider failure experience," Thanos replied.

"I consider _experience_ experience," Loki retorted. "Give me a second chance. Let me help you take over Earth."

I turned my watery gazed attention to him. A second chance? What was he talking about? Me and my immortal boyfriend were going to have to have a nice little chat if we got out of this.

Two things happened at once. Loki pulled a knife on Thanos. The knife froze in mid-air, it and Loki's arm were both now encased in blue.

My mouth fell opened. Thanos grabbed Loki by the throat.

"NO!" Me and Thor both yelled.

Thanos lifted Loki in the air. "You really think I would give you a second chance? I've found someone else this time. Someone I've been searching for for a long time."

"She would…never love you," Loki croaked out.

My mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Why not? She already loved one man who tried to destroy her world," came Thanos's arrogant reply.

His grip on Loki tightened. Loki gasped for air. I could see his face turning blue—Frost giant blue. He was dying. For a second time.

I feared this time would be permanent.

"You will never…be a god," Loki whispered.

Thanos crushed his windpipe. I let out an animalistic yell and lunged at Thanos. He let Loki drop. I pounded on Thanos's arms, scratched at him. He just stood there, which pissed me off even more. I felt more chords wrap around me. I screamed. And screamed. Thanos lifted his hand that wore the Infinity Gauntlet. He pointed it at my neck. I felt a jolt that traveled all along my neck and down my torso, paralyzing me. I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath.

And blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dead star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in**_

 _I stood glaring at Loki from the other side of the cell. I was still surprised Frigga had let me in to speak to him. Thor must have told her about New York._

" _Hey," I told him._

 _Loki grinned at me. "We meet again."_

 _I grit my teeth. Why did my body have to want to melt so much at this bastard?_

" _I would say I'm sorry to see you in here, but I'd be lying through my teeth."_

" _Well aren't you the little girl scout?"_

 _He took a couple of steps towards me, and not for the first time since I'd met him, he reminded me of a panther stalking his prey._

" _You asked for this," I retorted. "Coming to take over my world." I shook my head. "You're despicable._

 _Loki spread his hands, his grin widening. "And yet here you are in my cell."_

 _ **Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned**_

" _Only to make sure you're as uncomfortable as you deserve to be," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest._

 _Loki tilted his head at me, his eyes narrowed. "Now, now, darling, must you be like that? I made sure you were comfortable after I…captured you."_

 _I snorted. "You mean comfortable in Tony Stark's bed. With you in it."_

" _I don't recall you complaining."_

 _ **I can feel you falling away**_

 _ **No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
**_

 _Craaaack._

That's funny. I didn't remember Loki's prison door making that sound. I moaned in my sleep.

" _You_ seduced _me! You took me away from my friends! And for what? So that you could make me your_ queen?" _I made air quotes around that last word._

" _And you were so happy in your world, living amongst your petty humans?" Loki spat._

" _I used to_ be _one of those_ petty _humans!"_

I felt a hand around my left wrist. Felt something metal clasp around it.

 _Loki chuckled. "Because you were born without powers?" He shook his head. "You were never human, love. As I have told you. You're like me. Born for a greater purpose."_

 _ **And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
**_

" _Oh yes, being an egomaniacal power hungry freak is so something to want to aspire to." I rolled my eyes. "We really going to have that conversation again?"_

Now a hand was on my right wrist. I moaned again, tried to move, but another hand grabbed my right arm. A much larger hand. The metal clamped down.

"This will keep her from using her powers."

I knew that voice. Grapehead.

"Oh I'm sure she won't give me any problems."

Now that smug-ass voice I recognized very well. I moved my head side to side. Why was I having such a hard time waking up?

" _Our being together was only inevitable. Sure you might have fought me," Loki was closer now. "But you never would have won."_

I felt fingers rubbing my temple.

 _Loki was right up to me now. "I don't think you ever wanted to fight me to begin with."_

 _ **Forever, and ever  
The scars will remain**_

Why did Loki have to die? And who in the hell was rubbing my temple?

"She will learn to love her bonds. Learn that they are for the best."

My eyes finally fluttered open. Through the darkness I could see Thanos standing behind me, leering down at me.

"Learn that _I_ am for the best," he said.

With a gasp, I shot upward and hit my forehead. I groaned and let my head drop back down.

"Maw? Did you have to activate the bedshield?"

Thanos sounded bored. I wanted to strangle him. Or better yet, cut his stupid throat.

"Forgive me, my lord, but you said to restrain her as much as I thought was needed."

"What…in the hell?" I reached up to rub my forehead, but my hand hit something as well.

I glanced around me. There was nothing—nothing! that had been blocking me from Thanos and his wrinkly faced companion, yet when I tried, I couldn't move further than a few inches.

"Where the fuck am I?" I spat.

"Language," Thanos scolded.

I picked my hand up again to flip him off, but once again it hit the invisible barrier.

"Fuck!"

Thanos sighed. "I guess I'll leave you in here for a little while. Let you cool off."

"I don't want to cool off!" I hollered. "You killed my boyfriend! And my best friend! And everyone…"

And then it hit me. The survivors. Thor. Were they even still alive?

"You killed them, didn't you? All of them?"

The sting of my words was gone, but the anger was still there, simmering beneath the surface like lava.

"Yes, little one, I did."

 _ **I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark**_

I shook my head as a cold feeling sunk into my chest. "You're not sorry. You're not sorry at all. You're as cold as this goddamn spaceship is."

Now that I thought about it, I was cold, not just my chest but my whole body. My clothing was not thick, and where Asguard had been a moderate to cool climate, I felt like I had that time Loki had accidentally unleashed some of his powers on me while we were having sex.

"Cold." Thanos hung his head. "Maybe one day you will see me as different."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

I glared upside down at Thanos. He glared at me. Then slowly, his lips curled up into a smile. He leaned down. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, I had to strain my ears to hear them.

"You throw that word around so easily. I'll have to remember that," he leaned down further, "for later occasions."

He stood. I stared up at him, my mouth open. To my horror, my mound actually started throbbing. I watched him walk away. For the fact that he was as big as the Hulk, his stride held a bit more finesse. More confidence.

And I hated him the more for it.

I realized he and Grape were walking towards a door that wasn't there. It was just a solid shiny black wall.

 _Craaaack._

The wall opened up. I gasped. I started to sit up again, forgetting about the invisible shield. Then I saw it. I shimmering of blue hexagons. They showed up for a couple of seconds then dissipated. I brought my hand up to test. Sure enough, the shield was gone. And so were my captors.

"Shit."

I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I'm guessing it was a bed. That's what Thanos had called it. It had a sheet. My neck and back were sore and my head still throbbed, though it was more of a dull ache. I put my hands on my temples and massaged them.

Okay. Thanos had me captive. I could handle this. I was a big girl.

Ha. Big. Thanos was big. No scratch that. Thanos was huge. I glanced at my wrists. Some kind of thick, fitted metal cuffs encircled them. I grabbed one of them to inspect it. It was like two metal bands forged together lined with a bunch of raised iron bumps about the size of M&Ms.

Ah. Food. My stomach growled. How long had it been since I'd eaten anything? My headache started to intensify again. I really didn't want to sleep, but it seemed like it was my only option for now.

First I would inspect my prison. I placed my hands on the edge of my bed on either side of me. The material felt cold. Some kind of space metal maybe?

The room was round, and although the walls were black, they had a slight purplish tint to them. They looked rough, like rock.

I shook my head. "Aliens are so weird."

I sighed. And then a realization hit me. I was the alien here. Were there even any humans on this ship, or wherever I was? I wrapped my arms around my midsection and glanced down. My blue sleeves only came down to just below my elbows. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself. Of course the sheet had to be thin.

I wanted to cry. Once again I was alone. Where was Thanos even taking me? What did he even want with me? From the way that is sounded, nothing that I was going to want to do at my own free will. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I tried to remember the dream I'd just had. It had been about the first time I had visited Loki inside his prison cell.

And now I was inside my own prison.

With one of the most powerful beings in the universe as my captor.

And I couldn't even use my powers.

Hooray for fricking me.

* * *

 **Song lyrics are from Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Some things just hurt. Like the fact that I will never be able to have a normal life. Or the fact that I just watched an entire civilization get demolished right before my eyes. Or even the fact that one of the few people who actually accepted me for who I really am was one of them.

But then there's a different kind of pain. The pain that only silence can bring. Makes sense? Not really. You can't feel silence. But it still weighs on you. Like a Frost Giant's foot on your chest.

I wrapped myself up tighter in my blanket cocoon. I couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the ship was this cold. I hoped not. My stomach growled again. A deep, aching growl. More pain. The hole in the wall opened again. A slender alien came in. She was of medium height and her skin was an azure blue that reminded me of the ocean. Besides that, she could have almost passed for human would it not be for the patches of scales on her skin. I sighed. She had been in here once before. And just like before she carried a tray of food. She stopped when she got to me and glanced down.

"You are not hungry?"

I was scrunched up on my side, facing her. I didn't say anything, but to my embarrassment, a tear leaked out. She set the tray down next to the rest of my untouched food.

"Lord Thanos wishes you to eat."

Her voice was kind and it almost made me feel guilty.

"Lord Thanos can go to hell," came my grumbled reply.

A stabbing pain shot through my forehead and I scrunched my eyes closed with a groan. I really needed to eat. But there was no way I was giving Thanos the satisfaction of knowing that he was the one keeping me alive.

This sucked. I had helped kicked Death's ass once before. Why was I wanting to give in to her now? Not that I wanted to die. I really didn't. I just wanted to let Thanos know that he had no control over me. But the cold metal on my wrists reminded me otherwise. I glanced up at the alien. Her almond shaped eyes, which were completely black, stared at me pleadingly.

I sighed. "Fine. You win. I'll eat."

I started to unwrap my cocoon. My stomach growled loudly. The alien chick backed up a few steps. She seemed so docile. What in the hell was she doing here with Thanos? Was she a prisoner like me? Her top was sort of a deep shimmering coral color and was super short, coming not quite to her midriff. Her skirt was the same color and fabric and had a slit in the side that went to halfway up her thigh. A concubine maybe?

As I swung my legs over the side, I was hit with a feeling of wooziness. My stupid neck still felt stiff. Alien chick handed me the tray she had just brought. There was a hunk of cooked meat, a pile of what looked like overgrown radishes and something that I hoped to the gods was spaghetti with pesto. I gave the meat a dubious glance. Did I really want to know what kind of creature this came from? The smell hit me and my dry mouth actually started watering. To hell with it. I grabbed the meat and took a large bite. I moaned. The meat was surprisingly tender and had a savory flavor. I picked up a radish and took a bite. Definitely some kind of root. My stomach growled again. I knew I shouldn't eat too much though. The woman picked up the mug that she had brought with the first tray and handed it to me. The contents were a light pink. Like pink lemonade. I took a swig. It did have a sweet flavor. I handed it back to the woman. I would have set it down on the bed, but didn't want it to spill. I picked up the fork that was on the tray and started picking around at the pasta looking stuff.

"Your boss seems very…interesting."

I took a bite. Not bad. Not exactly fine dining either. But a meal was a meal.

The woman gave me a timid smile. "He can be very demanding. But he can be kind as well."

 _Is he kind to you?_ I wanted to ask. "I'm curious of as to why he has _me_ here. I mean, I'm just one girl. Not even all that powerful. And he's already got two Infinity Stones. That already makes him the most powerful being in the universe."

"I do not know my Lord's wishes." She glanced down when she said that. I took another bite of meat. She was lying. "But I do know it would be best if you did not resist him."

Yep. She definitely knew something. I didn't want to resist Thanos. I didn't want to have anything to do with Thanos. But apparently he had a reason for sending this particular girl to come see about me.

"You think Thanos would hurt me? From what he told my boyfriend, he's been looking for me for a while now."

She lifted her head now. The desperation in her eyes made me stop with my radish hallway to my mouth. She took a step towards me, her hands folded in front of her.

"However strong you may be, you cannot fight him. He does not even let his own children get away with slighting him. And you will be no different."

What in the hell was she saying? I swallowed, my throat now tight.

"I'm just a prisoner."

She shook her head. "No, Nova. You are much, much more than that."

* * *

"Forty. Forty-one. Forty-two."

I hadn't exercised in a while. And I had grown very tired of sitting still. I finished my crunches when I got up to fifty. No need to push myself.

That alien chick had known my name. But Thanos had asked me my name on Thor's ship. Had he really known it all this time? So, so many questions. My neck was really starting to hurt now. But at least I felt alive. I moved my neck side to side.

 _Crack._

"Ow." I sat for a few minutes, massaging my neck. Maybe crunches hadn't been the best idea. I shivered. And now I was sweating. Great. That's all I needed was to get sick. I wondered if Thanos would take care of me and actually snorted out loud at the idea of him bringing me chicken soup in my cell.

I heard a familiar crackling sound behind me. I stood and saw a face that I'd prayed to the gods I'd never have to see again. The dark elf looking chick stood there leering at me. I eyed her staff. Oh how I would love to get my hands on that thing. I had already been on the receiving end of it.

My mouth curled up into a grin at the memory as I turned to face her. "Aw. I'm so happy to see you. Didja miss me?" Her leer turned into a scowl. "How's your back?"

She hefted her staff and my grin fell.

"Lord Thanos wishes to see you."

I wanted to hide. Unfortunately the only place would have been behind my bed.

"Oh? He misses me too. Our last visit was so pleasant."

I had always been great at sarcasm. Spending the last six years off and on with the God of Mischief hadn't helped.

Elf girl pointed her staff at me as she strode forward. "Do not test me, _human._ I would hate to have to hurt you."

"Because I'm sure Lord Thanny Wanny wouldn't be too happy about that."

She stopped. I gave her a lopsided grin. Another alien stepped into the room. It was male and obviously the same species as her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he said, his voice full of disdain.

"Our little guest needed a minute to prepare herself to see the Dark Lord."

Elf girl narrowed her eyes at me. I glanced back and forth between her and the new guy and made like I was primping my thick, long, platinum blonde hair.

I gave them a sweet smile. "Ready."

I followed them through the opening. I remembered the first time I'd met Loki's parents. I'd been nervous. After all, it isn't every day you get the meet the king of the Norse gods. This however…this was a totally different ball of wax. I had already met Thanos. And to be honest, he scared the absolute crap out of me. The hallway we entered didn't feel quite as cold. But then again, it was a more wide open space. The walls had the same appearance as my room. The two aliens walked on either side of me. My heart was pounding and I swallowed a couple of times. They took me to a set of doors. A flat pad sat next to them. Elf chick placed her hand on the pad and the surface where her hand touched turned red and rippled. The doors opened. An elevator. Of course it was an elevator. How else would you get from floor to floor on a ship this massive? We went inside. The doors closed and the elevator started to ascend.

Did I mention I hate uncomfortable silences?

"So uh…are you two related?"

I glanced from one to the other. They stared straight ahead, still as statues. I made a mental note not to try to make any more conversation with these two in the future.

A few minutes later and we were standing in front of the most massive doors yet. For some reason I was almost excited, and more than just a little curious. I didn't know what to expect. The doors opened and we stepped into what I could only describe as a cavern. My eyes automatically went upward. You could fly around in a room like this. Well, maybe not Tony. More like wing flight. A long, narrow, raised walkway stretched out before it. And way at the end of it…I took a deep breath.

Thanos was waiting.

We went forward. My palms actually started to sweat. They hadn't even done this while I was exercising. I rubbed them against the sides of my tunic.

Thanos was sitting on a large, elevated stone throne. Several steps led up to it. I kept my eyes trained on him as we approached. I had learned from a young age how to keep a good poker face. Everything in me wanted to flee. But as we got closer, I began to feel just the opposite. This was the first time I had fully been able to get a good look at him. He was like a mountain of muscle. He still wore the same fitted clothing from earlier. It was very athletic looking. I imagined it helped him to easier be able to move around. An image popped into my mind of him leaning down towards me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

I know the eyes tend to wonder, but right as we got to the throne, mine did something that seriously made me want to slap myself. Quick as a flash, my gaze shot down to Thanos's crotch.

Big Boy was definitely packing.

I raised my eyes to his face, and to my further embarrassment, Thanos smiled at me. My face flamed up.

I hadn't even noticed Elrond and Arwen kneeling next to me until they stood.

"Thank you, Proxima and Corvus," Thanos said. "You may wait for her outside."

Outside? Damn. I knew he meant outside the room, but of course my sarcastic brain took it to mean the spaceship itself.

They bowed in unison. "My lord." Then they left.

Thanos's light blue gaze landed on me. His knuckles flexed. His hands were resting on the arms of his throne and I couldn't help but stare at the Gauntlet which was on his left hand.

"Miraculous isn't it?" he crooned.

"It's beautiful."

"A perfect piece of craftsmanship made to house the most powerful items in the universe." He held up his hand palm forward to admire it.

"It suits you too."

I sure hoped Thanos didn't think I was flirting. Because I really wasn't. Just paying him a compliment.

"Then its creator has done his job."

His eyes slid back to me and he lowered his hand back to its resting place. "Neri says you would not eat. That you were cold."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Neri? Ah. Blue Girl. My maidservant.

I lowered my gaze. "Hunger and appetite are not the same, my lord. I have just suffered a great loss…as you are well aware."

"Loki and I go a long way back. His lack of…fealty cuts deep."

"Perhaps he just found a better cause to fight for."

Oh shit. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back. Thanos was silent for a moment.

"And what do _you_ fight for?"

Good question, Thanny. "I uh…I don't know. I used to fight for Asgard. And Loki and Thor. And before that Earth. I don't..." I closed my eyes. "I guess I don't have anything left _to_ fight for."

Silence again. What was he thinking, I wondered.

"Come here, little one."

My head shot upward. Thanos held out his right hand to me.

"Come."

My legs were surprisingly steady as I ascended the steps. I grabbed Thanos's hand as I went up. He ran his forefinger along the underside of my fingers.

"Tell me, child…are you still hungry?"

My heart was pounding in my ears. It felt like the blood was starting to rush to my head.

"A little," I whispered.

"Are you still cold?"

He lowered his face towards mine. I could actually feel his breath wafting my face.

My voice was a breath. "Yes."

He released my hand. "Then let me warm you."

I could feel a force at my back, pushing me up the last step. I was now completely between his legs, his hands around me, supporting me. I couldn't move if I wanted to. Oddly enough…I didn't want to.

Thanos stared down at me. "Better?"

Damn my sore neck. I had to crane it as far back as I could to look him in the eye. I nodded.

He brought his right hand down to cup my ass. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Or was that from my mounting desire? I wanted to climb in his lap. I could feel his gauntleted hand in my hair. Without even thinking, I placed my hands on his thighs.

He gently grabbed my hair and started to tilt my head back farther.

"Ugh…"

I jerked my head back forward. Thanos removed his hand and I reached up to massage my neck.

"My neck hurts," I told him.

"Aww. Then let me help you."

Thanos grabbed my waist. I let out a yelp as he lifted me in the air. I had no choice but to scramble onto his lap. He held onto me as I rested my knees on his thighs.

"How about now, my dove?"

"I uh…" I let out a nervous giggle. "This is sorta comfortable actually."

Surprisingly I was comfortable. And then it hit me. Holy shit! I was sitting in Thanos's lap. I wanted to laugh. I was now face to face, sitting on the lap of the most bad ass being in the universe. While he was sitting on his throne!

Thanos ran his hands up me. They were so big, his thumbs were even with my…

My eyes grew big. Thanos ran his thumbs over my breasts. My gaze met his. His brow was furrowed, his eyes feverish. His lips parted and he leaned his head down towards me. I tilted my head back slightly, shying away from him. Touching my breasts was one thing. At least it was over my shirt. I was not ready to be kissed by him though. Kissing was intimate, in a way more than sex. Thanos sat there with his head at a tilt. He must have seen the concern on my face. He leaned down further and I automatically tilted my head off to the left. I felt his lips on my jaw. The kiss seemed chaste, but it caused my breath to hitch in my throat. Then his mouth went to my neck. Another chaste kiss. Then he started sucking. He drug his hands back to my back. I loved the contrasting feels-the firmness of his hand, the hardness of the Gauntlet. The tip of his tongue snuck out, going in circles as he sucked. His mouth covered most of my neck. I angled my neck more away from him and he bit down. Not hard, but it was enough to make me gasp.

To hell with it, I decided. Just as soon let him explore. I leaned back. Thanos took the hint and his mouth traveled down to my clavicle. He tried to go farther, but he was just too tall. His hand lifted the back of my tunic up and shot up underneath. Just that bit of skin against skin was enough to fuel my passion. My mouth fell open in a moan and at the same time, Thanos grabbed my hair with the Infinity Gauntlet. His lips crashed into mine. He kissed me firmly. His lips were firm and dwarfed mine. I opened my mouth to breathe and he slipped his tongue in. My own tongue eagerly joined in. My mound was throbbing mercilessly now. It was overwhelming. His hand rubbed eagerly up and down my bare back, his fingers grabbing at me. He was so big and between his body heat and his mouth, I feared I would suffocate if we kept at this for too long.

Finally Thanos broke the kiss. I gulped in air. He still held me close though, as if afraid to let me go.

"Oh...Nova...you don't know how long...how hard...I've been-"

"My lord!"

I couldn't turn around, but Thanos's head shot up.

"I told you to wait, fool!"

That voice I recognized. She had just brought me here. Proxima? Was that her name?

"Oh…forgive me, my lord," came the first voice again. It was deep and gravelly.

"Yes, Biff. What is it?"

Thanos's right thumb casually made circles on my back. He didn't sound angry, but he had to have been aggravated at this intrusion.

"We've just entered the Veroca system. We should be to Knowhere shortly."

"Excellent. How is our other…guest?"

"She's hanging in there."

Thanos chuckled. "Good. In the meantime, find our new guest here a more comfortable bedchamber."

My eyes grew wide. He was moving me out of my prison cell so soon? Damn. We had just kissed.

"And make sure she has extra blankets."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Thanos was actually being nice. Being a prisoner here might not be so bad after all.

Thanos sighed. "I apologize, little one."

He kept rubbing my back and my hair. My lady parts started throbbing all over again.

"That's alright. I know you have other things to take care of."

He kissed the top of my head. "Let me know if anyone bothers you."

I shot him a skeptical look. "You're really going to trust me?"

"Oh, little one, what harm could you do?"

I sighed. He had a point. I had nowhere to go. I had no powers. But Thanos still had me here for a reason. And I knew it had nothing to do with him seeing me as just a pretty face. "Yeah, I'm sure a _prisoner_ couldn't do much harm in a place like this." I clambered off of his lap, my euphoria now dissipated. I gave him a half smile. "Thanks for the blankets."

I started to walk off.

"Nova."

I stopped and turned.

"Are you still hungry?"

I returned the smirk that Thanos was giving me. Sly bastard. But I couldn't lie, this moment with him had sparked something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Me and Loki had had a good relationship, but the romance between us had fizzled out some time back. And now we would never have a chance to rekindle it.

Surprisingly, I felt at peace about that.

"Starving."


	5. Chapter 4

I paced back and forth in my cell. Ugh. What had I been thinking kissing Thanos? Like I would have had a choice anyway. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to steady my breathing. Had I betrayed Loki? Not really. Loki was dead. But at the hand of Thanos. I rubbed my arms. Damn I wished they would hurry up with my new room. Now that knew that they were making this room colder on purpose, I was more than ready to move out of it. I replayed what had all had just happened again in my head. What was this place called Knowhere that that alien had been talking about? Had it had anything to do with the Infinity Stones? Gods, I hoped not. The bastard already had two of them. And I still didn't know what Thanos wanted with me. I covered my face with my hands. Why did I have a feeling I was about to become a pawn in the most epic battle of chess this universe would ever witness?

I heard a familiar crackling sound and turned, lowering my hands as I did so. Neri came inside.

"Boy am I glad to see you," I told her.

I could have hugged her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Your chambers are ready, Lady Nova."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. Lady Nova? What was with the formalities all of a sudden?

"Thank you, _Neri._ "

She gave me a weak smile. "So you know my name."

"Thanos told me. So you give him updates about me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He sends me to take care of you." She folded her hands in her lap. "I also am to tell you that he wishes you to dine with him."

My eyes grew wide. "Really? So soon?"

"Do you wish to? I know I had said for you not resist him. But I do not wish for your discomfort either."

Neri scowled. She idly rubbed her wrists. I had noticed her doing that before. It made me go back to my original assumption about her being a prisoner.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I guess I kinda want to. I am very curious of as to what he wants from me. I know I shouldn't want to be anywhere around him considering what he just did not even hours ago."

Had it just been hours? And my anger and sense of loss was actually starting to die down. Damn. I must be more far gone than I thought. Being with Loki for so long must have really desensitized me.

"If you wish to decline, I can tell him you are too tired."

"No, I'll go," I responded dolefully. I glanced down at the floor and scuffed my boot against it. "I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides," I gave her a shy smile, "maybe we could be friends one day."

She smiled at me, a genuine smile. "I would be honored, my lady."

I cringed inwardly. The last people who had called me that were all dead. If there were any parts of them still left. I still didn't know what had happened to me and Thor's ship after Thanos had taken me.

And I never wanted to either.

* * *

I stared down at the outfit that was lying on my new bed. I don't know who picked this out, but whoever it was had a killer sense of fashion. There was just one problem.

"Is that the top?"

There were two pieces to my new outfit. I pointed to the much, much smaller one.

"Yes," Neri replied as if she meant to say 'of course, dumbass'.

"Hmph."

I picked up the shirt by its straps and held it up in front of me. It was a shimmering light green, perfect to match my eyes. The design was asymmetrical, with the right side coming down to just a little under my breast. The left side went down to my waist. The straps were as wide as those of a halter top.

"You know, I think Thanos wants us to be twins," I muttered sardonically.

When Neri didn't respond, I glanced over at her. She was standing next to me. She tilted her head sideways at me.

"Twins?"

"Oh. It's uh," I tilted my head side to side. "People who look exactly alike who are born at the same time. Brothers or sisters. Or in our case, it would be people who are dressed alike."

She smiled at me. Yeah I was gonna have to get this chick to open up more. I so badly wanted to hear her story. But first I had to get changed and get wined and dined by the big boss man. Neri left the room so that I would dress. The top fit me well. But the skirt was a bit snug. What can I say, when you get used to hanging out with Thor and his friends, you learn to develop an appetite. There was a slit in the skirt that came midway up my thigh too. There was no mirror to see myself in, but I glanced down at myself and smiled. Not because I thought I looked good, but because I was still wearing my grey boots. Yep that was me—part chic, part tough girl. As an afterthought, I decided to braid the left side of my hair to help add to my warrior goddess look. Finally I threw open my bedroom door. Neri was standing there.

I spread my arms wide. "Well? How do I look?"

She gave me a quick once-over. And then she smiled. "You look...lovely."

"You think Thanos will like it? I decided to put my hair up."

"Well we shall see."

She gave a nod, her hands folded in front of her again. I wanted to grab her arms and shake her and say 'loosen up'. Everyone had been so stiff on Asgard. So formal. Which was probably why me, Loki, and Thor had all gotten along together so easily. We all fit into that gray area. Formal but badass. Is that why Thanos was so interested in me? Had Loki told him about me and Thanos had thought, hey maybe me and this chick would get along?

My nerves could not have been any more on edge as Neri led me to the dining hall. I don't know why I was so nervous. I had already been up close and personal with Thanos. It's not like he was going to throw me on the table and start fucking me right there.

Was he?

Neri led me to a room with large double doors that were almost as wide as the hallway. Two burly guards were standing right outside. As we neared, they grabbed the handles and pulled them open. As soon as I caught a glimpse beyond, my jaw dropped. The room was long and not near as big as I had imagined it would be. It was mostly filled by a long table with chairs to sit several people on each side. Thanos was sitting to my right. He was holding a goblet that looked to be made of gold and was just lifting it to his lips as we walked in. But it was what lay straight ahead of me that really caught my attention.

A large oval window adorned the wall. I could see the stars beyond. The frame was a dark metal, with metal arms extending towards a smaller circular window in the middle. It reminded me of a dark, celestial egg. Thanos's head turned towards us.

"Ah. Neri. I see you got my guest to take up my offer."

Always the epitome of calm. Bastard.

"My lord." Neri stopped and bowed her head. "I have brought you the lady Nova as requested."

I raised an eyebrow as my head swiveled back and forth between the two. _What the frick, you guys?_ I wanted to holler.

Thanos smiled at her. "Thank you, Neri. You have always been so…accommodating."

Aha. Master and servant with a sexual twist. And then a thought occurred to me that made my stomach drop like a stone. Had he ever forced himself on her? Surely when they were together, it wasn't because she wanted to be. Would he try to force himself on me next if I decided I didn't want to have sex with him? Would he split me in half trying to ram his giant-

"So, Thanos, this looks like a pretty slick room."

My voice was chipper, but my stomach felt like it had rabid chipmunks trapped inside it.

Thanos regarded me with a curious expression. "Slick?"

"Uh…" I felt my face flame up. "Cool. Nice. Sorry you must not know much Earth lingo, you probably don't visit there very much."

I was rambling. Thanos raised an eyebrow at me and I could see the corner of his mouth lift as he lifted the goblet to his lips again and drank. I wanted to run back to my room and hide. Not out of fear, but because I was clearly making a total fool of myself in front of this powerful warlord.

"Do you miss your home, little one?" He set his goblet down.

"Earth?"

I was guessing he meant Earth and not Asgard.

"Yes. Earth." He started caressing his goblet with his thick fingers.

I took a really deep breath and let it out. "Sometimes. I miss my friends. The Avengers. I don't even know where they are or if they would even still speak to me. Not after what Loki tried to do to…"

And then it hit me. Thanos had known about New York. And he had said earlier that he and Loki had a history together.

I glanced up at Thanos from under my lashes. My voice was flat as I spoke my suspicions. "You were the one who sent Loki after New York, weren't you? He was working for you. So were the Chitari."

Another grin. Part of me wanted to smack that smug ass smirk right off his face.

"So you've figured it out. I was hoping you would eventually."

"Why?" I drew the word out. I was so confused now.

"Because I figured you wouldn't want the details from the man who killed your…boyfriend."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "More of a partner, really. I think we'd been together long enough. And unfortunately, yes, I am very curious about what all transpired between you and Loki. But I'm sure that's not why you invited me to dinner, is it?"

Thanos nodded. "A woman who likes to get down to business. I like that." He gestured to the chair right in front of me. "Please sit."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Thanos was telling me please? I pulled out the chair and sat. It felt strange doing something so basic, like sitting at a table, with someone so much larger than normal people. It reminded me of being around the Hulk, except Thanos was a purple and a lot more suave and collected.

He gestured with his goblet to Neri. "Refill our cups. And bring our meal. Now that my guest is here." He shot me a suggestive glance. I couldn't help but blush. Neri went around to a small cart against the wall that I hadn't noticed earlier. A pitcher lay on it. She filled both of our goblets and then returned them to us.

"Thank you," I said when she set mine in front of me. Thanos said nothing.

I picked up my cup and glanced down at the dark red contents. I lifted it to my lips and took a small sip. Then another.

"This tastes just like…" I narrowed my eyes at Thanos, "pomegranate."

"Are you shocked, little one?"

"Yeah. A little. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe wine. Or something else entirely."

"Pomegranates aren't native to just your world. Maybe one day, when all is said and done, I can take you to where these came from. You can drink your fill. And partake in…whatever else you like."

Thanos placed his gauntleted hand on the table and moved it towards mine. The man was a relentless flirt. A wave of fatigue hit me.

"I have been through a lot this night."

It wasn't an accusation, just a reminder that I would need to sleep at some point, and not the kind of unconscious sleep that I had partaken in earlier.

"I know." His voice was gentle. "And is that not the story of your life?"

My eyes grew wide. "And what exactly do you know of my life?" I asked calmly.

At that moment, the door opened. Neri came in carrying a tray of food. And there was another woman. They set our food in front of us and left. The smell hit me and my stomach grumbled. Even though I had just eaten not too long ago, the stress that I had been going through must have really hit me hard.

The girls left. I looked to Thanos, who had already started tearing off a piece of meat with his hands. I grabbed my fork. It was the same kind of meat and pasta looking stuff from earlier, but this time I could tell someone had spruced it up some.

"You were saying?" Thanos said.

"Oh. My life. How do you know about it? Did Loki tell you anything?"

"Perhaps. But then, you were one of the Avengers, were you not?" He took a bite of his meat.

I chewed thoughtfully. "So you were spying on us? Through Loki or someone else?"

"You'd be surprised how far my eyes and ears have reached…And for how long."

I started to remember my past. Had he been watching me in particular? Did he know about the School? About my parents?

"Let me ask you this…"

Uh oh. Thanos had raised his voice. Time to get down to business. I squirmed in my seat and tightened my grip on my fork.

"If you could get revenge on all of those who have wronged you…would you?"

I scowled at him. "It's not that simple."

"It is."

I raised my eyes to the ceiling. "No…it isn't. You know how many people I would have to wipe out? How many people have been afraid of me? Have hurt me? Have you ever been tortured? That wasn't exactly a picnic. But you know what? I've moved on. You know why? Because people are people. They hate and fear what they can't understand. Nothing is going to change that."

"Then they haven't met me."

I slowly lowered my fork, my gaze falling to meet Thanos's. What exactly was he implying?

"You want to destroy Earth?"

"I want to bring balance it. The whole universe in fact."

I slowly shook my head. Crazy. Thanos was crazy. There was no other explanation.

"That isn't possible," I whispered.

But I knew it was. That was the purpose of the Infinity Stones. Of the gauntlet. I had to stop him. I had to warn the Avengers. But how? Even if I could escape and get back to Earth, I didn't even know where they were. And Thor was more than likely dead, maybe even the Hulk too.

"Let us play a game, my dove. I believe you humans call it True or False."

I wanted to flee. Everything in my body was telling me to flee. But I couldn't.

I shook my head hard, my eyes on my plate. "Crazy. You're fucking crazy."

"True or false. You despise your parents for giving you to that institute."

"I'm not playing this game."

"True or false."

"Go fuck yourself. I am NOT playing this game!" I stood abruptly.

Thanos reached out and grabbed my arm. I let out a yelp.

"You will do _exactly_ as I tell you to."

Thanos's voice was quiet. Lethal. I tried to pull away, but his hand was like a steel trap.

"Answer me, Nova."

"Alright. I hate my goddamn parents. Is that what you want to hear? True. I _hate_ my parents!"

I leaned towards him as I spoke.

"True or false. You hate those who tortured you. Those who experimented on you. Who turned you into what you are."

"I fucking HATE THEM!" I screamed.

"Do you want them to die?"

"Yes!"

I was shaking, I was so angry.

"Do you want them to go away, Nova? To cease to exist?"

I sank back into my chair. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a quavering voice.

"Because Earth is a place for humans. And for those who like to play at being gods. But they do not know the power of a true god."

Thanos stood, still grasping my right arm. I was almost seeing red. How dare Thanos try to compromise me like this. He knelt next to me and held up my arm.

"They do not know this kind of power."

I felt a strong jolt go straight through my arm and cried out. The metal clasp on my right wrist came open and fell with a clatter. My mouth fell open as my gaze shot from my wrist to Thanos's face which was looming dangerously close to mine.

"True or false. You hate not having your powers."

I nodded. What a question. "True," I breathed.

"True or false. You like the idea of the kind of power I can show you."

It was then that I noticed the power stone was lit up. I glanced up at Thanos. I tried to access my own powers and almost cried in relief as my hand lit up silver. Thanos looked at my hand and smiled.

His gaze met mine. "Fate led you to me, Nova."

I didn't say anything. Had it? Loki had never been a big fan of fate. He just believed in wanting something and then taking it upon yourself to retrieve it.

No matter what the cost.

Thanos's face came closer to mine. "True or false."

"True."

Thanos's face was now inches from mine. "True or false. You swear fealty to me."

My powers bubbled inside me like a volcano. My powers. The only thing I had ever been able to trust. Thanos was offering to give them back to me. In exchange for my fealty to him. What else can I say.

I've always been a survivor.

I grinned at my new master. "True."

I heard the clatter of metal on the floor as my second cuff fell off. Thanos leaned forward and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

* * *

 _ *****Rating may go up. I'm going to see how smutty the next chapter gets.**_


End file.
